Solid decision
by potterfans2010
Summary: Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sungmin, meminta bantuan kepada Siwon -Sepupunya- untuk menyatukan mereka. Tapi siapa sangka namja tampan dan kaya ini malah mencintai Sungmin yang jelas - jelas masih memiliki perasaan yang mendalam pada Kyuhyun. Siwon malah memutar balikan tugasnya dan membuat Sungmin jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Choi Siwon.


Holla

I'm Ella, Indonesian KMS, Pumkin

Sungmin's wife #ditabok kyu

Saya tidak pandai basa - basi, garing, renyah, kriuk - kriuk *apasih

Ini adalah FF ter-abal, maklum yang pertama kali.

Mohon review-nya selama ini saya cuma bisa review karena gak bisa bikin FF

Tapi entahlah setan apa yang masuk ke tubuh saya jadi tiba - tiba ngebet pengen bikin FF

Happy reading ^^

"Hyukie~, itu orang yang aku ceritakan tadi" ujar sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya saat mereka hendak memasuki bis.

Namja tampan yang dibicarakan sungmin dan eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan gadget yang digunakannya -walaupun sempet lirik Sungmin- tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri di sekitarnya. Choi Siwon itulah nama yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh para yeoja maupun namja, bahkan tidak sedikit guru yang sering memujinya. Tampan, kaya, dan sopan 3 poin yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan?

eunhyuk melirik sebentar ke arah Siwon, entahlah dia merasa walaupun Siwon sibuk dengan gadget nya tapi mata Siwon tetap melirik Sungmin. Pantas saja muka Sungmin semerah itu.

vsubdsnsdufevndjbjd

Sungmin pov

"Ya! kenapa mukaku memerah. Baboya~" Desisku kecil

Namja teman kecilku tidak berhenti menertawakan tingkahku yang aneh saat diperhatikan oleh Siwon.

"Kalau kau semanis ini, mana bisa dia menolakmu"

"Entahlah aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kyunnie" Tetesan air mata telah mengalir lembut di wajahku bukannya enggan untuk menghapus tapi tubuh ini selalu terasa kaku jika mengingat orang itu. Orang yang tak pantas dicintai, orang yang seharusnya aku benci.

FLASHBACK

"Untung saja kau datang, kalau tidak aku akan mati kebosanan di tempat ini"

Malam yang indah sangat disayangkan jika hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Ini adalah malam tahun baru, seharusnya kyunnie ada disini bersamaku tapi dia sedang ada acara keluarga. Padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, biarlah aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak acara orang.

"Min, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke Luminesce Sphere?"

"Hmm baiklah sepertinya itu mengasyikan."

"Yeay! kita pergi sekarang" Dengan semangat 45 eunhyuk menarik tanganku yang masih diam.

-Luminesce Sphere-

Ini adalah tempat yang sangat cocok bagi siapapun dari anak kecil hingga nenek kakek menyukai tempat ini. Berbagai lampu dengan bentuk yang unik dan bermacam - macam menghiasi tempat ini. Cantik, sepertinya kata itu tidak pantas untuk tempat ini karena tempat ini seribu kali lebih cantik. Tempat ini sangat luas bahkan ada danau di dalam tempat ini. Rasanya akan beribu kali lebih indah jika datang ke tempat ini dengan orang yang kita sayang.

Danau yang sangat indah di temani dengan lagu klasik yang memang disediakan oleh tempat ini. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memerhatikan anak kecil yang sedang berlarian bahagia dipinggir danau. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi aku sangat menyukai anak kecil XD.

"Hyukkie~, aku mau ke lorong yang berwarna pink disana" Aku menarik lengan eunhyuk dengan semangat. Lorong yang sangat cantik membuat moodku tiba - tiba menjadi sangat baik.

"Kyu~" ujarku parau, eunhyuk yang merasa aku mengendurkan pegangan di tangannya langsung melihat kemana arah tatapanku.

Tentu saja ini menyakitkan, melihat kekasih yang kau cintai tengah mencium bibir orang lain. Hey, bukankah kyuhyun berkata ada acara keluarga. Oh, jadi ini yang dimaksud acara keluarga, berciuman dengan orang lain yang bahkan aku yakin bukan dari keluarga itu Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati apa yang terjadi, bodoh sekali diriku terlalu percaya dan mencintai orang seperti dia.

"Min-nie" Ucap Kyuhyun

Deg

FLASHBACK END

"Sudahlah, namja brengsek seperti itu tidak pantas untukmu" Hyukkie mengeluarkan gummy smile-nya yang membuat sungmin tersenyum kembali.

"Yap! sepertinya Siwon lebih baik"

njvcfdvndsvnkdnvediscnsik

Normal pov

"Hyukkie~ hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri. Ada pertemuan ekskul pulang sekolah nanti"

"ne, minnie"

Sungmin buru - buru merapikan buku sekolahnya kedalam tas, ia adalah ketua dari ekskul itu jadi wajar dia tidak boleh telat jika ada pertemuan.

"Bye"

Skip pertemuan ekskul -hehe-

Siwon pov

Saat hari mulai gelap terlihat beberapa murid baru keluar dari kelas. Aku melihat orang yang kutunggu berada di paling belakang mereka semua.

Sungmin, itulah nama orang yang aku tunggu sekarang. Satu persatu temannya mengucpakan selamat tinggal pada Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju tempatku berada (red: halte)

"H-hey!" Ujarku seraya menoleh pada Sungmin.

"E-eh hey?" Terlihat sekali Sungmin sangat gugup, mukanya semakin semerah tomat.

"Sungmin, namamu Sungmin kan?" Wajahnya menoleh ke arah ku, matanya mengerjap lucu. Aigoo~ sepertinya aku benar - benar jatuh pada makhluk satu ini.

'Pantas saja Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang gila saat berpisah dari namja ini' gumamku dalam hati

Part 1 END

TBC

Awalnya pengen dijadiin oneshoot tapi akunya aja gak bisa hehehe

kayaknya ini bakal twoshoot deh

Kira - kira ending-nya mendingan Kyumin ato Wonmin. #KMS abal

Abis akhir - akhir ini umin ama bang siwon deket banget, jadi kesel ama kyu *pout

Mind to review


End file.
